House Rules
by DRRRLover1224
Summary: Kasuka has to watch Shizuo and Izaya's place while they go away for a few days. There's only three rules: 1) Take the trash out, 2) Protect Izaya's Nenderoid figures, and 3) Keep the stray dog out of the yard. Now did they mention anything about NOT having a fellow superstar over and NOT having a little fun with her? Don't think so...KasukaxRuri, Rated M for SMUT! ONESHOT!


"Remember to take the trash can out tomorrow, or they'll just skip right over it,"

"Yes, Brother."

"Oh! And make sure none of the Nenderoid figures on the shelf in the bedroom don't get moved/damaged, especially the little blue-haired one...damn it, what's his name – oh, Kaito. If he gets messed up in any way, Izaya will notice and be pissed…ugh…"

"He he…yes, brother."

"Wait – what was funny about that?"

"Nothing. Anything else?"

"Uh, yes – make sure that damn dog doesn't crap in the yard! Stupid mutt…"

"Yes, Brother. Consider it done."

The taller, blonde man sighed in relief as he carried some of the suitcases in his arms.

"Ah, thank you so much for doing this, Kasuka. You don't know how many times Izaya has been over my back whining and crying for some time off. I really appreciate it. I know you're busy…"

The brown-haired male simply shook his head and retained an emotionless expression.

"It's not a problem at all. I really haven't got anything else to do, mainly since cinema takes a break around this time of year."

Shizuo gave a warm smile, but it was quickly faded into an annoyed scowl when he heard Izaya calling his name.

"C'mon, Shizu-chan! Los Angeles awaits!"

The addressee rolled his eyes.

"Ah, geez…alright, Little Bro," the former bartender said while making his way to the car, "I'll see you in a few days, 'kay?"

Kasuka nodded, standing in the doorframe.

"Mm-hmm, I'll be waiting," Kasuka stepped down and pulled Shizuo's forehead to his own, kissing it.

"Please have a safe trip, Big Brother."

* * *

It was around five in the afternoon after that, and Kasuka lay on the couch after a few hours of tidying up and buying some food for dinner. He watched a few DVDs from the couple's movie shelf, finally deciding on Zeffirelli's "Romeo and Juliet". The movie was kind of old, but the brunette was even more surprised that his big brother and his lover had the disc in their stock at all.

"Hmm…" Kasuka pondered just exactly why he would, "Must be a way for him and Izaya to 'get in the mood'…"

Kasuka didn't really know how their relationship worked or how it's lasting so long, but then again…he didn't really want to…

He sighed, sinking into the plushy couch as the film made its way through, until he heard a few knocks at the door.

"Oh?" he said getting up, thinking that Shizuo might've forgotten something.

"The plane should've left by now, though…" he said to himself. He made his way to the door and opened it, barely showing the shock on his face.

"R-Ruri-chan?"

The slim singer with jet-black hair topped with a red ribbon smiled.

"Hi,Yuuhei-kun. Well, I'm so glad you seem comfortable enough to add a 'chan' at the end of my name~" she said amusedly.

Kasuka cheeks tinted. They only worked together a few times here and there, but here he was, already adding a "-chan" at the end of her name as if he were her father, "Oh, um, I'm…sorry?"

Ruri chuckled, "No, no, it's fine. Um…may I?"

The male nodded and let her in. He motioned for her to sit down on the couch, but she stood, staring at the TV screen.

"Romeo and Juliet?" she asked, "That seems like something you'd watch. In my opinion, nothing beats the 1968 version."

Kasuka nodded slowly, "Yeah, um…Ruri…how exactly did you get here?"

Said girl swished her hair and straightened out her skirt.

"Well, I was on my way to your place anyway to ask you something, but you weren't there. Your butler said that your brother needed a favor, so I came here. I'm guessing he's gone now?"

"Yeah. You said you had something to ask me – what was it?"

Suddenly, Ruri blushed a deep red and darted her eyes to the floor, looking at the new shoes and striped socks she bought the other day.

"Well, uh…um…" she stammered, "It, uh…has something to do with…"

"Yes? Is there something wrong? Another stalker?"

"Oh, no, no!" she shook her head, "It's, um…I…have a question about your next movie!"

Kasuka eyes widened slightly at Ruri's sudden change in tone, but soon sat down waiting for her to explain.

"I'm supposed to be doing some type of romance movie in a few months, but nothing now. Why?"

"Well, I was just wondering…" she avoided his blank gaze, "What's it…you know…rated?"

"Rated?" Kasuka raised an eyebrow.

"Like…PG, PG-13-"

"Oh…um, they haven't really decided on that yet. The script's still got some more editing to go through, but for the most part, they think it's going to be an R."

Kasuka could've sworn he heard a small whimper some from the girl in front of him.

"Well, uh…w-why would they rate it R…?"

"…There's a…"suggestive" scene in it…"

"Like a…kissing scene? Or a bath house scene?"

"…More like a…you know…"

"Oh…"

Ruri played with some of the locks of hair that fell on her shoulders. Kasuka thought it was best to try and change the subject.

"Well, you came all the way here. Why don't we do something to kill some time?"

Ruri tensed, "…Like what?"

The brunette shrugged, "I dunno. I've watched this movie like a dozen times, so do you want to watch something else? It's been kind of quiet since Brother left, so I could use the company."

Ruri, suddenly feeling shy, nodded slowly and took a seat on the couch while Kasuka picked out another film. They both decided on Alfred Hitchcock's "Psycho", and the male popped the DVD in. At first, Ruri was almost bored with the beginning, but she flinched at the famous "shower scene".

"Ugh…" she whispered, tensing a bit. Normally, she loved gore and horror movies, but this particular one made her rethink about taking showers and switching back to baths. Kasuka noticed this, and with a tiny tug at his lips, he wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her shoulder.

"Don't worry – they used a watermelon to make all those stabbing sounds. Plus, there should be way more blood than that to make it look real."

The girl blushed and relaxed some, becoming bold and leaning her head on his shoulder.

This continued through the whole movie, and when the end credits showed, they stayed that way for a while. The moment was finally cut when Ruri noticed a picture on a shelf next to the TV.

"Hey, Yuuhei-kun," she called, pointing at it, "Who's that?"

Kasuka looked at the frame, "The blonde one's my older brother, Shizuo, and the other one is Izaya Orihara."

"Oh, are they close friends or something?"

"Ah, more like lovers..."

"Huh?!" Ruri could barely contain her shock, "Wait…so your brother is…?"

Kasuka shook his head, "Only for him."

"Oh…"

The conversation suddenly went cold again, so Kasuka stood up.

"Well, now that that's done, would you like to stay over for dinner?"

The dark-haired girl perked, "D-dinner?! Are you sure?"

Kasuka nodded once more, "I bought enough for two since I'm going to be staying here for a few days until Brother gets back. Would you want to?"

"Um…okay…" Ruri didn't really want to impose, though, "But…I wanna help you."

"Huh?" Now it was Kasuka's turn to be confused.

"Well, it just…wouldn't feel right to let you do all the work."

"…But I'm the one that's treating you…"

"Don't worry, Yuuhei-kun – I know how to cook a few things. I somewhat live alone after all, plus my maid shows me a lot of tricks in the kitchen."

Kasuka, a bit afraid of being impolite, reluctantly agreed. They both took the food out of the grocery bags and set the items out to prepare them. Kasuka had all the ingredients to make a type of meal set with fish, rice, ramen, and beef stew. Sounded like kind of a weird meal, but it was the type of meal he and Shizuo would mostly eat when they were kids, so it brought back some memories.

The male started boiling some water and noticed Ruri standing on the tile, waiting patiently.

"Oh, there's an apron in the pantry if you'd like to put that on." He stated. Ruri made a quick "mm-hmm" and went over to the tall pantry to get it, but she raised an eyebrow when she finally found the apron.

"Um…Yuuhei-kun…" she said slowly pulling the pink apron off the hook, showing the "hearts and kittens" design on the front, "…Is this really what your older brother wears when he's cooking…?"

"Hmm?" Kasuka turned his attention away from the stove, "Ah? Oh, no - Izaya-san normally takes care of the cooking around here. That's his."

"I see…" Ruri giggled nervously, slipping the pink attire on and fashioning the lace bow behind her back, "So, uh…what would you like me to do?"

"Well, for starters, do you think you could cook the rice and fish for me? The pots and stuff are under the cabinet to your left."

"Alright, then," she said creeping to said cabinet and putting her hand around the knob. The seconds she opened it, pots, pans, and their lids spilled out everywhere, making such a clattering ruckus that the dog that Shizuo hated so much began to bark from outside.

Ruri froze, biting her lip with her hands clenched as she looked at the mess, while Kasuka just stood looking slightly amused.

When the girl finally found her voice again, she said, "I am…so, so sorry, Yuuhei-kun! I-I didn't know there was so many-"

"Relax – no harm done." Kasuka said coolly with a warm look in his mocha eyes, "In the line of work that Izaya-san does, he has a lot of clients, and he has to take care of all of them when they come. They have to store all the materials somewhere…"

"Still, I caused a big mess…"

Kasuka bent down and put a few of the pots in his arms, "Like I said, there's no harm done in any of this. Shizuo and I spilled and dropped stuff on the kitchen floor all the time, but our mom never got mad at us, so I won't be mad at you."

Ruri's face seemed to heat up to the point of boiling temperature as she and Kasuka stared into each other's eyes, and ironically, the pot filled with water that had been sitting on the stove for so long began to boil over, dripping hot water onto the floor and Kasuka's hand.

"Ow!" The brunette exclaimed, somehow still in his monotone voice, and rubbed his hand as he got off the floor.

"Yuuhei-kun, are you alright?" Ruri asked.

"Yeah, it's just a little sting," he answered turning off the stove, "I'm alright."

Ruri just nodded as the two continued to prepare their meal. Kasuka ran some lukewarm water on his injured hand, all the while smiling slightly at the way Ruri seemed so flustered and clumsy, but he was telling the truth when he said he wasn't angry at her, or the least bit annoyed. However, he looped an eye towards Ruri on the other side of the kitchen. The way she tied the ribbon on the apron squeezed her waist a bit, showing off her backside. Kasuka didn't even realize that he was taking in the sight for quite a while, then suddenly, he snapped out of it and nervously played with his shirt collar.

_What…was that just now…?_ He asked himself. His body started to heat up on its own, and his heartbeat paced faster. As said before, they have worked together for a short period of time, but…Kasuka hasn't felt anything like this before for Ruri. He thinks it called an…attraction?

He felt a blush coming on, so he tried to distract himself by starting a few quick chats here and there, but they mainly focused on their cooking. In about an hour or two, the dinner was served to perfection, and Kasuka motioned for Ruri to sit while he set the food on the table. After they said their thanks and started to eat, Ruri couldn't stop staring at the burn mark on Kasuka's hand. She felt a bit guilty, seeing as though it wouldn't have happened if she hadn't turned his attention on her due to her clumsiness.

"Ruri-san?"

The girl perked at the sound of her name, and she quietly looked up from her bowl into Kasuka's deep brown eyes. She felt a blush coming on.

"Y-yes?"

"You've been awfully quiet," Kasuka said, almost sounding worried, "Is there something wrong?"

"Oh, no!" she faked a smile, "I'm okay!"

Kasuka titled his head, "…I can tell there's something on your mind. What is it?"

Ruri sunk a bit in her chair, like a child, "The mark on your hand…"

"Hmm?" the man looked at the back of his right hand that held his chopsticks, "Oh, the burn. What about it?"

"…I'm…I'm sorry…that was probably my fault…"

"Stop that," he chided her, "What happened to me was just an accident. Besides, it's so tiny, and it doesn't even hurt."

Ruri didn't respond, so the actor tried some humor, "Anyway, I told you that brother and I can be clumsy in the kitchen. You didn't believe me?"

The girl, suddenly feeling Kasuka's warm approach, giggled slightly, "Not really. I thought you'd be able to cook pretty well. Don't you live by yourself, too?"

"Other than my butler and my cat, yes."

"Oh, you have a cat?"

"Yes, he's a two year old white Scottish Fold. Yuigadokusonmaru's his name."

"Oh, how cute!" she grinned while stirring her bowl of stew, "I wish I had little kitten I could take care of, but I'm almost never home."

"Why not get a dog? They can protect the house when you're away, and your maid could probably handle it, considering if it were a small dog."

Ruri made a face from the other side of the table, "Ugh, I can't stand dogs! They can get so big and smelly, plus they make a lot of noise!"

Kasuka made a slight chuckle, "You're like Izaya-san. Big Brother wanted a dog when they moved in together."

"Like a dachshund or a chow-chow?"

"More like a German Shepard."

"Oh, my…"

"But of course, Izaya-san refused so now it's just those two. That's probably why Brother despises that loud Golden Retriever close to here. It gets loose all the time and romps around the yard."

"Oh really? What does Izaya-san think about that?"

"'Pissed' would be the word for it, but Brother is always furious at the dog. Sometimes, he'd threaten to throw something at it if it continued to lounge about in their yard, but that's when Izaya-san says it wouldn't be in his best interest."

"Um…huh?"

"He'll get some type of restriction on their, ahem…relations…"

"O-oh…"

"Yes, last time I think it was two weeks because Brother knocked off one of Izaya-san's figures and the head popped off."

"Figures?"

"Izaya-san is a huge collector of little chibi Nenderoid figures of anime characters, specifically Vocaloid. For their one year anniversary, Brother got him the Kaito figure, since it was the only one he was missing."

"Oh, how sweet~" Ruri exclaimed, "Depending how much they cost, that is…"

"Well, if they're the real deal, they normally sell for at least ¥8000."

"Whoa…and that's **at least**?"

"Yup. They can easily be much higher than that."

"Wow…Shizuo-san's a good boyfriend then…"

"Mm-hmm, he told me that he had the best night of his life after he gave it to him. Nothing but heaps of love."

"Really..." Ruri suddenly felt her spirit go back down again. She kept remembering what she really wanted to ask, or more like tell, Kasuka, and this conversation about his brother's relationship with Izaya only made the feeling worse. The sensation bothered her so much that it lasted all throughout dinner and after the dishes were washed and put away. Now, it was one of those "what now?" moments between the two.

"Uh, Yuuhei-kun…" Ruri asked modestly as she watched Kasuka admire some of the various photos on Shizuo and Izaya's mantle.

"Yes?"

"…I, um…I'm still just a bit curious about what you're going to be doing in your next film…"

"Oh?" Kasuka raised an eyebrow that she couldn't see, "Well, if you really want to know, my manager hasn't told me much of the details, but it's set in a type of…I guess you would call it 'royal' timeline."

"Royal timeline? Like kings, queens, knights – all that stuff?"

"Sort of…but either way, they cast me in as a lovesick prince or something to that effect. I'm supposed to go against my family in some way and run off with the girl of my dreams…and just act like a spoiled brat in the beginning. That's really all it is."

"…Really?"

"Well, there are some scenes the crew really wants to put in, that, uh, 'suggestive' part, in particular, but they also want to put a ballroom scene in as well."

"Oh, a ballroom?" Ruri smiled slightly, "So you'll be dancing?"

"I suppose…except I have absolutely no clue about noble ballroom dancing."

"Really, now?!" the dark-haired girl laughed, "Of all people, I thought you'd be an expert!"

"…Sarcasm, much?"

She laughed again, "No, not really. You actually look like the type that would like to dance, especially something as classy as ballroom style. When I was little, I always loved the way the people moved on such a beautiful, glassy floor as they dance, slide, and sway, back and forth, around and around, everywhere their feet can touch in rhythm with the music."

"You've really gotten into this kind of thing, haven't you?"

"Yes. I've always wanted to take up dancing since I was young, but when it came to choosing a career, it was between singing and dancing. Obviously I went with singing, but the idea of dance never left my mind…"

Kasuka scratched the back of his head, "I see…well, to…keep your dream alive, how about…you show me?"

"Huh?"

"Will you show me how to ballroom dance?"

Ruri blushed deeply, worse still, she didn't even try to hide it. Dancing with…Yuuhei Hanejima?! She never dreamed about the exact experience, but…the thought of spending a bit more time doing things together other than work always lingered in her mind. Ruri didn't think it was a crush, but just the same…maybe it was…

She mentally shook her head. _Impossible_, she thought, _I need to stop acting like some fangirl…_

The more she tried to steer away the feeling, the more the feeling came back, stronger each time. She wouldn't call it annoying, just…hard to ignore…

"Uh…well…" she fumbled, "I'm no expert, but…I guess I could teach you a thing or two. I have a few classical pieces on my iPod we could use."

"Oh, thank you, Ruri-san," Kasuka showed his gratitude by flashing her a small smile, "Now then…I'm sure Brother has a docking station around here somewhere…"

Luckily, (well, maybe not "luckily") Shizuo accidentally busted Izaya's iPod not too long ago, so the docking station was pretty much useless at the moment. Kasuka found it near Izaya's desk and brought it out into the living room. He set it up on top of the mantle while Ruri turned her iPod on and flipped through her playlist. On her tippy-toes, she placed the device in the small slot and used the remote to flip through some more songs. After a few seconds, her face lit up once she heard the familiar tune of a waltz. It felt so right in her ears, her feet started to move on their own.

"Ah, this one's perfect~," she swayed, "'_Grande valse brillante_' - waltzes are my favorite!"

Kasuka chuckled, "I can tell."

"Well? Don't just stand there – come over here."

The man did what he was told and took her hands in his, holding one up to the side and the other resting on her waist. Ruri's face reddened at this, and she timidly put her other hand on Kasuka's shoulder.

"Alright – normally the guy leads, but since this is your first time doing something like this, I'll be the one in charge for this one."

The actor nodded, and so, she took their first step as the music rolled its melody.

"Now, 1-2-3, 1-2-3…" the girl counted, and as she did, Kasuka slowly began to get the hang of this new form of dance. Ruri noticed this, and said, "Okay, I'm turning the lead onto you in 3…2…1."

Kasuka took the job and let his own feet take over, romping and roaming around the whole floor. He also made sure not to bump into anything and securely held Ruri close to him.

"Ah, Yuuhei-kun, you're getting it!" his partner praised, "Now, let's add a little more jump to it."

Their steps gained more strength and more spring, making Ruri giggle at the fun time she was having. Kasuka raised an eyebrow at this, but proceeded to dance with her, soon smiling himself. However, his new sense of confidence backfired when his foot stepped on the remote to the docking station, cutting the music off instantly and allowing him to slip backwards. Ruri yelped as her sock-covered feet flew up in the air, falling on top of the male on the living room carpet.

"Ah, I'm sorry, Yuuhei-kun!" she cried, trying to lift herself off his chest.

"No, no, it was my fault." Kasuka shook his head, "Are you alright, Ruri-san?"

Ruri lay there, entranced by the man's orbs that looked at her with the slightest hint of concern. She felt his warm heartbeat against her chest, thumping at a constant pace as hers went faster. She exhaled to ease the feeling and mumbled, "I'm fine, Yuuhei-kun. Thank you."

They gazed at each other, taking in the awkward situation. Ruri sat up slowly, her legs on either side of Kasuka, and Kasuka's hands were positioned close to Ruri's as both their palms were laying limp on the floor.

Ruri made a small gasp when she felt the quiet actor's hand gradually intertwine with hers, his thumb stroking it. He brought it in between them, making the girl tense, and he kissed it.

It was only a simple, 2-3 second press of his lips to her skin, but it made Ruri's heartbeat fly up to high heaven. He kissed it again, not saying a word, but the girl looked flustered.

"Y-Yuuhei-kun…" she murmured, but the actor brought a finger to her lips, hushing her.

"You don't have to do that." He whispered.

"…Do what?" Ruri asked.

He kissed her hand one more time, this time with a bit more passion.

"You can call me 'Kasuka' if you want to."

Ruri's eyes widened. There have been rumors that Kasuka never let anyone call him by his real name in the business world unless it was someone he really knew and trusted. Shizuo was obviously one that was able to have that privilege, but…for him to say himself that Ruri could call him by his birth name…did that mean…?

"A-are you sure?" she mumbled as she felt the hand that silenced her push some hair behind her ears, "I don't want you to feel obligated to do that if you're not comfortable with it…"

She then heard a small chuckle come from him, and the hand in her hair gently pulled her down to have her velvety lips meet his. Although shocked at the bold move, Ruri began to melt into the moment, closing her eyes and bringing her hand to Kasuka's cheek. They parted, only to be reconnected again. Kasuka smiled into the kiss when he heard Ruri give a slight whine. Trying to be bold once more, he nipped at her lips, asking silently for entrance, and she happily obliged.

Ruri couldn't help but moan into the intimate, yet relaxed moment, and it felt even more special that Kasuka was starting all of this. However, she never experienced anything like this before, excluding anything she's done in a few acting jobs, so this was new to her. She was rather secluded growing up, so she always turned down an offer for date, even her own manager, but there was something about this man.

Simply put, Kasuka Heiwajima was different from the rest.

Kasuka broke the kiss so the couple could breathe, but Ruri was the first to talk.

"K-Kasuka…?" she asked as she panted. The addressed darted his eyes downward, as if embarrassed, but he slowly raised the upper half of his body up to meet Ruri eye-to-eye. She became stiff, but Kasuka loosened her up by pressing his lips ever-so-closely to her neck.

"Ruri…" he whispered, "Are you frightened?"

"Um…uh-uh…"

"Okay…" he hummed on the girl's neck, the vibrations making her shudder, "Just tell me when you feel uncomfortable, and I'll stop."

Ruri nodded before letting out a sigh as Kasuka kissed and nipped at her sensitive skin. He let his tongue play a bit in the fun and sucked a bit near her collarbone, leaving small marks. The singer moaned when Kasuka began to trail his butterfly kisses up to her chin and cheek, his hair brushing up against her every so often. She shuddered, feeling the man's hot tongue licking the shell of her ear.

She felt…tingly.

So much so that her toes started curling as the brunette worked his magic.

"Kasu…ka…" she moaned quietly, "Nngh…I feel…weird…"

"Do you want me to stop now?"

"Mm-mm," she negated and wrapped her arms around the actor's neck, hanging them loosely down his back, "It's a…good weird, if you can believe that."

Kasuka hummed again, lightly stealing another quick kiss on her lips, and gently stroked her back. He traced his fingers up her spine and to her hair again, and he slipped off her red ribbon, a few of the once-tied raven locks coming down with it. Ruri took this chance and sparked another kiss with the actor, holding him tighter as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She had to hold down a groan when Kasuka's finger began tracing the outline of her red bra, paying most attention to the hook in the middle.

"Kasuka…" she moaned, "I…"

"Was that too much?"

"…Uh-uh…"

"Ruri?"

"No – keep going. It feels nice."

He looked uneasy in her eyes, but he made Ruri tense as he tugged on her bra, obviously wanting it off. He traced little pecks around her neck, already knowing she was sensitive there, and gradually made his hand up and under her shirt. The singer hissed at the chill of his hand, but his finger toyed around a bit and was able to take the bra apart. Ruri felt it slide off her chest and down to her waist.

She showed her seriousness by taking the bra from under her shirt and tossing it to the side. The actor paused, then surprised the girl on top of him by flipping over on the floor, hovering on top of her. He brought a hand close to her chest, blushing slightly.

"…May I?"

The girl under him appeared flustered, but her body was heating up quickly already. Her brownish-reddish eyes flickered with the sign of lust as she pressed Kasuka's hand to her breasts.

"Y-yes…" she panted, "I…I want you to."

The brunette seemed to hesitate, but he gingerly lifted up her shirt, soon exposing Ruri's pale breasts, nipples erected. He swallowed in the sight for a moment, and he dunked down and nuzzled them.

"Aah…" Ruri moaned softly, "Aa-aaah…K-Kasuka…"

He kissed the side of her right breast and flicked his tongue around it. As Ruri moaned louder, he traced his pink muscle all the way up to her nipple, beginning to suck on it.

"Nnngh…!" the singer gasped, "A-aah…haah…! Oh, God…"

She shivered at the sensation, making Kasuka speed up his actions and using his free hand to stroke her other breast. He carefully pinched her nipple as he sucked the other one harshly, nibbling the pinkish bud. Ruri suddenly arched her back, giving a needy whimper.

"Do you feel good, Ruri?" Kasuka asked, feeling comfortable enough with her to drop the honorific for now, when he released himself from her now saliva-coated nipple, making it shine. He was starting to get aroused himself, but he wanted to make sure all this wasn't one-sided.

The girl nodded fiercely, a huge red blush painting her face, "Haah...Ka-Kasuka, p-please keep going…!"

The actor trailed his hand down to her thigh. He stroked it smoothly, aiming for a good teasing.

"Here?"

Ruri couldn't even respond since Kasuka's other hand never stopped abusing her nipple, so using the distraction to his advantage, he snuck a finger into her socks, slowly pulling each one down, and finally, he reached into her skirt. He wasn't surprised to find that she was a little wet from the pleasure she was getting, but it only made the bulge in Kasuka's pants get bigger.

The brunette also realized things were going to go a bit further from here, so he stopped his actions, making Ruri glare.

"Wha…?" she asked with an annoyed tone, "Why'd you stop?"

Kasuka didn't respond at first, but he responded well enough when he took his shirt off, throwing it next to Ruri's discarded bra. He lifted Ruri's shirt above her head as well, taking it off, but when he started to undo her skirt, he hesitated again.

"Ruri…" he said carefully, "…Do you…really want to do this with me?"

The addressed lay there for a minute, but she curled her lips in a mischievous smile, rising up to plant a passionate kiss to Kasuka's lips.

"Nothing would make me happier right now."

The actor paused, with some shock involved, but he settled for kissing her forehead and resuming his actions, only to be stopped by Ruri's hand.

"Wait, are we gonna…do it on the floor…?"

"…Well…do you want to go to the bedroom?"

"That'd be nice, but…this is your brother's house…"

Kasuka stood up, lifting the confused girl up bridal style, carrying her to Shizuo and Izaya's bed.

"Brother's not going to notice a thing, though Izaya-san can detect the linger of sex…but I don't think he'll care."

Ruri, still unsure, didn't have time to state her doubts about that last statement as she was placed on the bed. Kasuka slid down her skirt meticulously, soon playing with the elastic on her pink panties. He ceased for a second only to pull down his own pants, leaving him in his boxers. Kasuka then asked Ruri to scoot back a little, allowing him to hover over her again, this time on a better surface.

The actor kissed her on her lips once more, sucking hungrily on the caverns of her mouth. For a test, he sneakily pressed a finger to her entrance, stroking it carefully. The reaction he got was Ruri pulling away from the kiss to grab a fistful of the man's hair.

"Aaaah! Nnnngh…m-more, Kasuka…!"

The latter became bold and pulled her panties down in one fell swoop, allowing him to see her naked glory. His finger was immediately moistened by her juices when he started stroking her clitoris. Ruri was no longer concerned about holding her voice back, so she writhed, pulling the man's hair again, and cried out.

"K-Kasuka!" she almost screamed, "Ooooh…! Aaaah!"

Kasuka took this positive response and used it to stroke her faster, adding in another finger. The girl under him curled her toes, letting go of his hair, but she latched onto his back.

She clawed and whined, "Kasu…ka! Nnngh! Haaah! Aah!"

If possible, she yelled louder when the actor put his amazing tongue to work again, slid down, and started licking her nether regions. Ruri could feel herself going into a different world. Her body was extremely hot, sweat around her neck and back, and her head was swimming with pleasure. Then, she felt her stomach clench in a tight ball, her blossom starting to tingle even more.

"I-it's…I…" the singer could barely form a sentence, "Aahhh…Kasuka, I'm…I'm gonna…!"

_Oh, God, oh, God, oh, God, oh, God…! _She yelled in her head, feeling the tight wad of energy finally release itself in a big bang. She moaned loudly as she came, with Kasuka gladly licking away the mess she made.

"Haah…aah…haah…" the girl huffed, feeling the contractions of her orgasm. The brunette between her legs rose up from his spot and leaned in, caressing her bum. Ruri, however, pushed his hand away and placed her own on his cheeks.

"Nu-uh, pretty boy," she said seductively, "You've had your fun – now it's time for mine~"

Kasuka, seemingly confused, hissed when he felt cold air hit his hard member. Ruri had lowered the front of his boxers down, just enough for it to spring out. She pulled them down some more until they touched Kasuka's knees. She licked her lips, kissing the tip.

"R-Ruri…" Kasuka let out a quiet groan. The girl chuckled at this.

"Now, just watch what my tongue can do."

She's never done this before, but she wasn't going to be the only one pleasured here. The girl experimentally grabbed the base of the actor's hard organ, wrapping her tongue around the heated skin.

"Haah…R-Ruri…aa-aaah…" Kasuka began to moan, stroking the busy girl's hair. She flicked her tongue around the head again and through the slit, sucking from the base to the tip. As said before, she had no idea what she was doing, but apparently she was doing _something_ right since Kasuka gripped her hair, resisting the urge to thrust in her mouth. Ruri bobbed her head up and down on her new treat, getting some of the best reactions when she nipped and teased at the head.

After a while of hearing Kasuka pleasured noises, Ruri suddenly tasted pre-cum in her mouth. It was…weird, to say the least, but if Kasuka handled hers pretty well, then she could handle his. To prove her determination, she pushed past her gag-reflex and deep-throated him, making the brunette groan and slowly roll his hips into Ruri's mouth.

"Aaah…haaaaah…aah, aah…" Kasuka panted, making the singer smile at her success. She raised the bar by moaning as she sucked, almost sending Kasuka over the edge. She sped up her actions, and that tight pressure built itself up in Kasuka's abdomen, knowing he wasn't going to last much longer.

"God…R-Ruri…" the actor's voice became more strained as the girl quickened the incredible movements her mouth made yet again, "I…I can't…haah…I can't…n-nngh!"

Kasuka arched and released his seed in Ruri's mouth, shuddering at the sensation. Ruri quickly released herself from Kasuka's member, swallowing the sticky, salty cum down her throat and letting go of his member with a soft pop, the remains of it spurting on her face. Kasuka was breathing heavily once he noticed this, and in a sweet gesture, he reached over on the dresser and pulled a tissue from its box.

"Sorry," he said cleaning up the girl's pretty, flushed face. Ruri giggled at this and pointed towards her forehead.

"Meanie," she teased, "You even got it in my hair."

The man chuckled, wiping the white residue off her black bangs. When Ruri was finally clean, the couple both got an awkward look in their eyes as they gawked at each other. They knew what the next step was, but neither wanted to ask to start. Ruri blushed deeply, and Kasuka rubbed her shoulders, kissing and nipping her sensitive neck again. Ruri snuck her hand down and pulled his boxers all the way off, letting them hit the floor.

"Ruri …" he breathed, lifting her up and laying her down, her back to the bed, "…Are you ready?"

"Mmmm…" the girl moaned in response, "Yeah, but…do you, um…have a condom?"

Kasuka stopped all at once, partially embarrassed that he almost forgot such an important thing. He blushed, shifting to grab a box of unopened condoms in his brother's drawer.

He raised an eyebrow while opening the box and taking one of the small packets out, "_Well, I see Brother and Izaya-san like it natural…_"

He carefully put the rubber over his cock, making sure it was fit and secure, and positioned himself at Ruri's entrance. He took a quick glance at her face when he felt her tense up from the feeling,

"Ruri?" he called.

"H-huh?

"…Don't be nervous…I've never done this before either…"

The girl's eyes widened, but she said, "…I hear it hurts the first time for a girl...promise you'll be gentle?"

The actor nodded sincerely, "Of course. I'll go slow, but let me know if you want me to stop. Though, I…I actually want to be the one that makes your first time worthwhile…I know we only worked together a few times…

"Not to mention you actually saved me…twice." She said smiling.

Kasuka thought back to when he found her unconscious body in the middle of the road when he was driving one night. Their meeting wasn't necessarily a usual one, but it sparked something in both of them. Then, when a crazed fan started stalking her, burning her house down in the process, Kasuka yearned to hold her hand through it, protecting her through the whole situation.

In truth, Kasuka was pretty much the man she trusted the most in her life.

Said man took the memories in for a minute, trying to find some way to respond. Instead, he just settled for another kiss on her cheek, whispering, "I think I…really like you."

Ruri looked stunned, but she sighed happily, almost shedding a tear about Kasuka said.

"Oh, Kasuka…" she breathed, wrapping one arm around his neck and pulling him down for an intense kiss. As their tongues battled, the couple found each other's hands and intertwined them tightly. Kasuka brought his other hand to Ruri's hair, running his fingers through the silk-like locks, and he took this time to lower himself on her body, kissing every square inch of her beautiful skin once they parted. The singer's legs rose up and enveloped Kasuka's lower body, sighing lewdly and strengthening her grip on the brunette's hand when she felt his organ poke at her blossom.

"Ruri…may I go in?" Kasuka asked quietly between moans. Ruri, trying to relax, nodded slowly.

"You promised you'd be gentle," she pointed out.

"I did, and I will." He answered, kissing her cheek again sweetly, "Here I go…"

Kasuka, already in position, began to push his way into Ruri's entrance. Luckily, she was already pretty wet and lubricated and slipped inside with almost no problem, but the second he brushed against her barrier, she flinched, gritting her teeth.

"Nngh! A-aah!"

Kasuka quickly kissed her lips, quieting her as he pushed in deeper. Ruri's eyes squinted as she cried out in pain. The actor tried to kiss her again, but she put her hands to his chest, writhing.

"Aa-aaaah! It…it hurts!" she yelped, "K-Kasuka!"

His eyebrows furrowed, but he caught her in a lip lock, relaxing her again.

"Please try to bear with me," he whispered in her ear, going in some more, "I promise you, you're gonna feel good in a minute or two. Squeeze my hand if you need to."

Ruri did just that, hissing and groaning as her inner wall bended and finally broke. She let out a loud cry, a few tears bubbling in her eyes. Kasuka immediately felt a twinge in his heart and a little guilty for causing her so much pain.

"Ruri …I'm sorry-"

"No, no," she stopped him, putting on the best smile she could, "I…I actually kinda like it a little…I'm okay…You can keep going."

Kasuka wasn't so sure, but he went along with her wishes and pressed his cock inside of her until he was all the way in. Kasuka panted, loving how the singer felt on the inside. No way she couldn't have been a virgin seeing as though she was extremely tight. Ruri, gasping at the new feeling, squirmed a little in discomfort. The actor was considerate enough to wait for her to adjust to the unusual intruder until her breathing settled.

"M-move, Kasuka…" Ruri huffed.

Slowly, as he promised, he gave a few gentle thrusts, letting her get accumulated to the sensation of intercourse. Ruri began to moan in synch with his movements, making Kasuka feel a bit more confident to put a tiny bit more force in his pace.

"Aaa…haaah…a-aaah…mmmm…" the girl under him moaned, feeling the pain slowly go away, "Little faster, Kasuka…nnngh…"

The man obliged, still gripping her slender palm, and sped up his rhythmic drive. Ruri left scratch marks on Kasuka's neck and shoulders, curling her toes and rolling her hips to meet with the brunette's. It felt so dirty and wrong at first, but now…it seemed everything that was happening to her was just natural.

Just so good and enjoyable. _Too_ good and enjoyable.

Kasuka grunted with each thrust, saying, "H-haaah…nngh…y-you're really tight…haaah…"

"G-gaaah…Oh, God, Kasuka! H-harder! Aaaah…nyaaa…!"

The man picked up his pace, thrusting the way she asked for, and he pulled his hand away from her hair to massage those luscious breasts of hers, bouncing with every act of his motion. He lowered himself to lick and suck the pinkish nipple again, only to have Ruri almost cry out again, this time from the huge amounts of pleasure she was receiving.

"Kasuka!" she screamed his name, "Aaah! Nnngh…! G-God! Aaaaah!"

Her body moved on its own, thrusting her hips to meet Kasuka's plunges as he dove into her. She wondered if Kasuka was feeling the same way she was, but by the way his grunted and moaned, licking and sucking her, she had to guess that it was a definite yes.

"Ruri…" he moaned, "Oh, God…Ruri…!"

"Kasuka!" the singer clawed his back again, "Aaaah! Aaah! _Aaaaaah_…!"

The brunette continued to plunge into that tight, wet hole, yelling out a few times when he found himself going deeper. He started going wilder and harder, hitting Ruri in all the right places. Both of them felt their orgasms approaching quickly.

"Aaaah! Haaah! K-Kaaaasukaaaa! It feels so good! I'm gonna…aaaah! I-I can't!"

"Ruri…" Kasuka groaned, "C-Cum with me…haaaah…"

In response, Ruri grabbed his hair, nodding fiercely.

After a few more rough thrusts, Ruri curled her toes and screamed.

"AAAAH! KASUKA!"

She arched her back, feeling the beyond-pleasurable contractions of her orgasm spread throughout her system, while Kasuka titled his head back, cumming hard inside the condom. They held a breath for a second until the energized actor fell on top of Ruri, both breathing heavily. While absorbing the afterglow when the night continued to fall, Ruri wrapped her arms around her first-time lover, kissing his cheek.

"Kasuka…that was…fantastic…"

"You think so?" he asked back in his monotone voice, climbing off of her and rolling to her other side.

"Of course…it was amazing. I've never felt that way before. _No one's_ ever made me feel that way before."

"Well, I'm glad I could be the first."

The two stared at each other before pulling themselves together for another deep kiss. Their mouths moved in synch, in and out with their tongues battling for dominance. Ruri finally broke it for a breath, and moved closer to Kasuka, snuggling in his chest. The actor brought her closer, kissing her forehead before they both fell asleep.

* * *

The phone on the nightstand started ringing. Kasuka blinked and glanced over at the glowing phone. He sleepily reached an arm over to answer it, but he felt Ruri shift, giving a slight whimper. He held her tighter with his other hand and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Kasu-chan!_" he heard Izaya on the line, "_Hiya!_"

"Hey, how's everything in L.A.?"

"_Oh, peachy! Ooh, sorry – did I wake you?_"

"Well, yeah."

"_Again, sorry! The time's all messed up over here! I think it's set back over a day!_"

"Wow."

"_I know, right? So anyway, is everything okay over there? No problems?_"

"Not a one. I see why you and Brother like it here. By the way, where is he?"

"_Taking a shower. He was the one who wanted me to call._"

"I see."

"_Well, as long as everything's okay…and my Kaito figure is intact, I'm happy to hear it! I'll let you get back to your shut-eye – see ya~!_"

"Bye."

Kasuka put the phone back on the hook, falling back into slumber as he held his lover close to him.

* * *

"Was that Kasuka?" the blonde asked coming out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist.

Izaya nodded, "Mm-hmm."

"So is everything okay with the house? How's he doing?"

"Yep, he just had sex~"

Shizuo choked, "W-what?! What the hell would make you think that?!"

"...How much you wanna bet that our condom box is now _open_ at home?"

* * *

**Not many fanfics with Kasuka and Ruri, are there? Well, let's just call this a contribution~**


End file.
